Player Badges
These are badges that can be earned by players of the games at jointhesaga.com. *'Over the Wall Badge:' Your character has been approved for the IC grid on one of our games. *'A Little Help From My Friends Badge:' Recruit at least three new players to one of our games in a month. *'Michael Caine Badge:' You're everywhere! Day or night, you show up in a roleplaying scene, and you've got the logs to prove it. This badge goes to someone who logs the most RP activity with other players on one of our games in a month. *'Captain's Table Badge:' You not only own a starship, you command an active crew that's frequently involved in RP activities and you log them in the OV Wiki with an almost religious fervor. *'Glengarry Badge:' You run an organization or business in-game, supervising other players and involving them in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. *'Lone Wolf Badge:' You're not part of a crew or organization, but you still manage to involve yourself in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. *'Team Player Badge:' You're in a crew or organization and regularly log activities in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. *'OtherVerse Mentor Badge:' You're a card-carrying, staff-approved newbie helper. *'OtherVerse Oscar Badge:' You score a trifecta, earning the Top Roleplayer Badge on all three jointhesaga.com games in one month. *'Top Roleplayer Badge:' You earned the most +votes on one of our games in a month. *'Superstar Badge:' You earned at least 4 +votes on one of our games in a month. *'Star Badge:' You earned at least 1 +vote on one of our games in a month. *'Wikiality Badge:' You've got at least one character page in the OV Wiki. *'Wiki Hero Badge:' Make the most contributions of new content to the OV Wiki in a month. *'Hall Monitor Badge:' Make the most contributions of improvements to existing content to the OV Wiki in a month. *'Town Crier Badge:' You make more IC news posts on one of our games than any other player in a month. *'Friend of the Saga Badge:' You promote one of our games in at least 5 confirmable web sites in a month. *'A Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most alts on one of our games. *'Ten Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most characters on all of our games. *'Methuselah Badge:' You've had a character since the original OtherSpace in 1998. *'Sanctuary Badge:' You've had a character on OtherSpace since the Sanctuary story arc. *'Unraveled Dreams Badge:' You've had a character on OtherSpace since after Sanctuary returned to normalspace. *'Wildcat Crown Badge:' You've had a character on Chiaroscuro since the game opened in 2003. *'Raven's Wings Badge:' You've had a character on Chiaroscuro since Zolor Zahir became the first non-Kahar Emperor. *'Dead and Loving It Badge:' You've had a character on Necromundus since the earliest beta testing days in 2006. *'OS:M Tester Wannabe Badge:' You've started a character on Necromundus with an eye toward becoming an OtherSpace: Millennium beta tester in January 2008. *'OtherVerse All-Star Badge:' You've got at least one active character involved on each jointhesaga.com game. *'Mark Twain Badge:' You've got at least three short (250 words or more) character stories in the OtherVerse Wiki. *'Stephen King Badge:' You've got an ongoing saga of your own chronicling the adventures of your characters in the OtherVerse Wiki. *'To Whom It May Concern Badge:' You keep a blog, livejournal, or forum discussion thread where you regularly ponder the game, linked from your OV Wiki character page. *'Tony Robbins Badge:' You hold an OOC seminar about a topic relating to one of our games, schedule it on the +calendar, promote it, log it, and then post and properly categorize the log in the OV Wiki. *'Michelangelo Badge:' You've achieved the rank of Adept crafter on one of our games. *'Bash and Smash Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a warrior on Necromundus. *'Magic Missile Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a magic user on Necromundus. *'Healing Hands Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a healer on Necromundus. *'Stabbity Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a rogue on Necromundus. *'Unique and Special Snowflake Badge:' The staff has determined that your character's bio deserves special recognition for creativity and originality, while keeping within the game's theme. *'Red-Eye Flyer Badge:' You own a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight. *'Red-Eye Travel Agent Badge:' Someone else got a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight on your recommendation. *'Newshound Badge:' You own a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books. *'Newsboy Badge:' Someone else got a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books because of you. *'Super Shopper Badge:' You make a purchase of at least five items from our Cafepress.com store. *'Saga Supporter Badge:' You've donated at least $10 to jointhesaga.com. *'Saga Patron Badge:' You've donated at least $25 to jointhesaga.com. *'Saga Benefactor Badge:' You've donated at least $50 to jointhesaga.com. *'Saga Legend Badge:' You've donated at least $100 to jointhesaga.com. category:OtherVerse Badges